1. Field of the Invention
The novel semi-synthetic penicillin of the present invention is useful as an antibacterial agent for the treatment of bacterial infections caused by Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
D-.alpha.-Amino-.alpha.-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)acetamidopenicillanic acid is a known antibacterial agent described, for example, in U.K. Pat. No. 1,450,764.
Penicillins of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or hydroxy are described among others in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,424 as, for example, in Examples 11, 13 and 22-24 and in column 45. See also the recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,090.